


Akechi Goro's one hundred percent Absolutely Flawless Plan™

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is shamelessly taking advantage of that, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Goro is a horny teenager, I'm just having fun don't mind me, Interrogation Room with a twist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: The plan was simple.Goro will come in, shoot the leader of the Phantom Thieves and come out.Nothing could go wrong. Nothingwasgoing to go wrong.Definitely.





	Akechi Goro's one hundred percent Absolutely Flawless Plan™

It was almost sad, how easy this was.

Goro watched Sae walk away until the woman disappeared down the corridor. Once he made sure she was gone, he pulled out his phone and sighed. Just as he had predicted, they  _ really  _ went with that ridiculous plan –  the MetaNav app was on.

To think that the Phantom Thieves… that  _ Joker,  _ of all people, would underestimate him so.

Still, this was convenient; or so he told himself, walking down the long corridor and letting himself into the interrogation room. The cognitive guard didn’t protest, and so Goro didn’t bother with him. It was ironic, really, how the Phantom Thieves gave him an idea of an even more inconspicuous murder of their Leader by means of their idiotic plan of “ _ saving”  _ him. Trying his best not to look at the cognition sitting silently in the room, Goro breathed in and out, put the silencer on his gun and pulled out his phone again, turning the app off. The slight wavering of the world around him let Goro know it had worked; and he turned around, facing the man seated by the table.

Joker had his legs crossed, and that damn smirk on his face didn’t fade one bit, even when he saw what had to be Goro coming out of thin air. Goro’s hand tightened on the gun, and he was about to aim it at the thief when Akira did something he was not expecting.

His smirk softened into a sweet, beautiful smile, a twinkle of genuine pleasure dancing in his eyes. As if he was  _ glad  _ to see him. It made Goro hesitate in surprise – and that was his downfall.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Akira said, standing up and gracefully rounding the table. Goro stared at him; he wasn’t sure what to do or say. This wasn’t what he imagined; he didn’t think he’d be  _ expected _ , in any case. Why would Akira be  _ happy  _ to see him, the man who came to kill him? For the second time, Goro’s hand tightened on his gun, and—

“So you’ve caught me.” Akira continued, and this time, his voice was a purr. He leaned back against the table now, posture relaxed and hands in his pockets, that damn smirk reappearing on his face. Goro swallowed and tried his best to grasp the situation. What was happening? Why wasn’t Joker afraid, why was he acting as if–

“I—Yes. Did you think I was here to help you?” He allowed venom to trickle into his voice and felt a bit more in control again; only, it didn’t seem Akira was about to let him retain it. He pushed himself smoothly off the table and stepped close, and it took all Goro had to stand his ground when Joker neared him with  _ that  _ expression in his eyes.

“My, my.” He purred out, voice slick and velvety as sin itself. “What can I possibly do to convince you to let me go.”

It wasn’t a question; and just for one, shameful second, Goro gave in. Ideas exploded in his mind like fireworks, leaving him shell-shocked. He tried his best to push away the outrageous images these words brought on, but it was too late. He felt his control slipping; felt the ice crack under him, and Akira wasn’t about to wait and let him get to solid ground.

Instead, he took a step forward, and this time, Goro  _ had to  _ back away; and then he took another, and one more. Goro could feel himself falling, confused and embarrassed by just the way Joker was looking at him. His eyes locked onto Goro’s like a predator’s staring down its prey. Goro almost yelped when his back hit the wall, and all of a sudden, Akira’s arm rested against it, too, right beside his head, trapping him. Their faces were so close, he could feel Akira’s breath ghost over his lips. Goro swallowed again, wishing he knew what was happening, and wishing his heart wasn’t hammering like crazy in his chest.

This was not—this was not how this was supposed to go, he shouldn’t be…

“Isn’t this what you’ve hoped would happen?” Akira whispered, and the sheer indignation and embarrassment made Goro gasp for breath, about to protest; only to be silenced when Akira leaned in, brushing his lips against his earlobe. That made not words, but a little, strangled sound escape the detective, and a deep flush to spread over his cheeks. Oh no; oh  _ no _ …

“You’re not exactly as stealthy as you think you are, you know.” Akira continued to purr, this time right into his ear. Goro managed to move away, forcing his furious blush down. His hand jerked up, pressing the barrel of the gun right under Akira’s chin. It should have given him some control back, but with the way Akira looked at him, it really did  _ not _ …

“What do you mean?” Goro managed to say, proud his voice didn’t shake. Joker smirked down at him, apparently oblivious to the gun now pressed against his throat.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me. Back in Leblanc… you’d just sit there for hours, staring at my every move the moment you thought no one was looking.”

“I-I most certainly—!”

“Relax.” Akira murmured, and lighting fast, his hand shot up, snatching the gun away from Goro’s loosening grasp and throwing it away. Shit, fuck,  _ goddammit… _

“I took it as a compliment.” Akira continued, and the moment Goro tried to push him away, his wrists were caught and pressed against the wall on each side of his head. The detective froze, eyes wide, unable to process what the hell was happening; and Akira didn’t make it any easier to go on.

“I don’t know what you’re—get off me!”

“Do you really want me to, though?” Akira asked, and Goro took a sharp breath in his haste to reply that, yes, he very much wanted to… Only to bite his lip and stutter when Akira picked this exact moment to push one knee forcefully between his legs, his body pressing flush against Goro’s own. Goro closed his eyes and let out something that was  _ definitely not a whimper _ .

“See, I don’t think you do.”

“ _ Fuck you _ .” Goro hissed, and predictably, that made Akira let out a quiet laugh.

“Oh, now that I  _ can  _ believe. That’s what you want to do, isn't it?”

“Shut up! I’ve never—”

“All these evenings at Leblanc… I’ve seen the way you looked when I invited some of my friends upstairs, or when I lagged behind with you after our meetings, later on… you were desperate to have me invite you to stay longer, weren’t you? Desperate for this perfect moment… but you’ve always either ran away before that could happen, or there was something… Morgana lingering with me, someone calling me up or down, away from you… how frustrating it must have been for you,  _ Goro _ . I’ve seen how much you  _ wanted  _ me…”

“Stop that,” Goro whispered, though there was no force behind his words anymore. His resolve was crumbling, his cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment and, shamefully, with  _ want.  _ Akira smiled and pressed his forehead against his, making him look him in the eye.

“Tell me to again, and I  _ will  _ stop.” He whispered. Goro swallowed; hesitated…

…and remained silent.

Akira smiled at him, and Goro wanted to scream.

“That’s better.” He heard the raven purr out instead. “It’s important to be honest with your feelings. Did you fantasise about me, Goro?”

“W-what? What are you—”

“You did, didn’t you?” Akira chuckled again, his hold tightening on Goro’s wrists, his hips rolling experimentally against Goro’s, making him gasp for air. “You’d be that kind of person; it’d be safer to keep it to fantasies, anyway, wouldn’t it? How did you imagine it, Goro? Tell me… did you imagine me calling you back after everyone went home… falling to my knees before you, letting you use me however you liked?”

Akira’s voice was silk and honey, and all of a sudden, Goro felt completely powerless in the grasp of it. He closed his eyes, unable to face the man he came here to kill. This was all wrong, he thought, this was all not how it should have happened. But, some part of his brain supplied…

…was that  _ really  _ a bad thing?

“Goro…” Akira’s damn, sultry voice whispered his name, and that alone made Goro’s whole being feel like it tightened up into a little ball of  _ want _ . “I’ve asked you a question. Tell me how you wanted me, all this time… Was it my surrender you fantasized about? Finally gaining control over the one you were supposed to call your Leader… See, this is what I’d think you’d love… but am I right?  _ Answer me. _ ”

Slowly, feeling his pride rip and peel away with every movement, Goro shook his head.

“Oho…” Akira chuckled, and Goro wanted to slap him for it. “So it was the other way around. Now that I didn’t expect, but… it’s not an unwelcome little surprise. Tell me, now… How did it go? Did you imagine me, confronting you… telling you I know all your little schemes and plans, telling you you’re on my mercy now, one way or the other…”

Goro gasped, feeling Akira’s lips press against his jawbone and slowly, carefully slide down, just teasing the corner of his lips.

“Were you imagining yourself powerless in my grasp? Was I torturing you, for hours on end, not with pain but with pleasure, until you  _ begged _ for me? All the pride, all the responsibility… all of that need to play your part stripped away, taken away by me? It would feel so good to just give in, Goro, wouldn’t it? Give yourself up for me, and  _ let yourself be free _ …”

It was a promise of a kiss; just a promise, a single brush of their lips; and then Akira pulled away, so suddenly Goro stumbled and sank to the floor, staring up at him, mind completely blank. The very next moment, the door slammed open and Sae ran inside. She stared at the scene; at Goro, kneeling on the floor, at the discarded gun, at Akira’s smile.

Before she could say anything, Akira turned to Goro again, reaching out his hand.

“Take my offer, Goro,” He said, his quicksilver eyes filled with promise – and not just that shameless one he played on before, but filled with promise and understanding of the other kind, too. Goro hesitated; his hand itched to take the one extended to him, but…

“I’ll protect you. We can do this together, Goro. It’s not too late yet.” Akira said and then flashed him another smile. “I just need you to be honest with me.”

In the silence of the interrogation room, Goro Akechi extended his hand and took Akira’s own. He wasn’t looking at him, or at Sae, still stunned by what she found here. This was not how this was supposed to go; it all felt rather like a dream, but right at this moment, he didn’t much begrudge it. Sae and Akira spoke about their escape plan over his head, and then she had left them once more to check if the coast was clear. In the precious seconds they were alone, Akira pulled him close, cupped his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

“…how can you trust me so easily?” Goro whispered once they parted, eyes closed and breath quickened. “Or are you just this confident in your manipulation skills, Joker? Am I this easy a puppet to you, for you to play on whatever desires I might have, just to get your way…”

“It’s not manipulation,” Akira whispered against his lips. “It’s the truth. And you weren’t the only one fantasizing, waiting,  _ hoping _ … I came into this room knowing you’ll try to kill me, Goro. I decided to make you realize you’d rather do that with a kiss than a gun.”

They parted again, and Akira’s hand found his own, squeezing it tightly.

“I knew that if you wanted me as much as I want you… I had nothing to fear.” He said, and Goro wished; he  _ wished  _ he didn’t so desperately want to believe the words he just heard.

“It’ll be dangerous, keeping me by your side.” He managed, as a way of warning. Akira shrugged, his bad boy smirk returning to his lips.

“I like dangerous,” He said. “And I  _ want  _ you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bloo for betaing and coming up with the name of this story :) Ily!
> 
> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
